


На тему Паганини

by kira_sky



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Classical Music, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-04-24 19:33:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19179976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kira_sky/pseuds/kira_sky
Summary: Леви решил, что Эрвин — один из тех чиновников, обещаниям которых никогда не суждено быть воплощенными в жизнь.Эрвин собирался доказать, что Леви ошибается.





	На тему Паганини

— Эрвин! Для тебя есть миссия исключительной важности!

Ханджи ворвалась в кабинет, как всегда растрепанная и на эмоциях, уперлась ладонями в стол и сверкнула очками. Могло показаться, что сейчас она сообщит что-то из ряда вон выходящее, например, что на Землю высадились инопланетяне и ему, Эрвину Смиту, предстоит возглавить делегацию в переговорах с неизвестной формой жизни. К сожалению, Эрвин знал, что Ханджи в таком торжественном тоне могла заявить о любой мелочи. Поэтому он жестом призвал ее подождать, дочитал абзац очередной стратегии развития и только потом поднял взгляд.

— Я тебя слушаю.

— Завтра поедешь в филармонию поздравлять симфонический оркестр от имени управления культуры.

Эрвин с трудом сдержал вздох. Он терпеть не мог все эти официальные поздравления и награждения. Он пошел на государственную службу, чтобы менять систему изнутри и заставлять ее работать на благо жителей города. А вместо этого уйму времени тратил на никому не нужные протокольные, до зевоты, мать их, скучные мероприятия.

— А ты? — Эрвин постарался убрать из голоса отзвук умирающей надежды, но у него это не получилось.

— А я еду в столицу на заседание рабочей группы. Никак не могу пропустить, — Ханджи, напротив, выглядела искренне расстроенной.

Она как раз возглавляла управление культуры, о чем никто бы не догадался по ее внешнему виду и поведению. Слова «чиновник» и «Ханджи» в одном предложении вызывали только недоумение. И все же она умудрялась как-то справляться с бюрократической машиной и с завидным энтузиазмом интересоваться всем, что хоть как-то относилось к искусству: от выставки известного художника до конкурса лепки из пластилина для учеников первых классов. Это делало ей честь.

— С чем поздравлять? — будничным тоном поинтересовался Эрвин.

— Как?! Ты не знаешь? Нашему академическому симфоническому оркестру завтра исполняется сто лет! Бескультурщина, — Ханджи укоризненно покачала головой и выложила на стол с десяток темно-синих картонных папок. — Это грамоты музыкантам, а это... — она снова порылась в своей огромной бесформенной сумке. — Подарок дирижеру оркестра.

— Аккерману? Что там? — несмотря на упреки Ханджи, Эрвин не был бескультурщиной. И знал фамилию главного дирижера.

— Часы. Дорогущие, — Ханджи с завистью и даже каким-то благоговением посмотрела на черную велюровую коробочку. — Только ты поосторожнее. Он не тот человек, который будет улыбаться и жать тебе руку перед камерами.

Об этом Эрвин тоже знал. Многие талантливые личности были сложными в общении людьми, ничего необычного.

— А-а, да. Вот твой пригласительный. Выступишь перед концертом, скажешь что-нибудь торжественное, вдохновляющее. Я знаю, ты это умеешь. Еще будет букет, но его привезут уже в филармонию.

— Букет! — простонал Эрвин. — И ты туда же? Ханджи, мы что, в девятнадцатом веке?

— А по-моему, хорошая традиция.

— И кому мне его вручать?

— Как кому? Аккерману.

— Тогда скажи, чтобы не покупали розы.

— Почему?

— Чтобы минимизировать урон. Если он отлупит меня этим твоим букетом.

— Ха. Ха. Попрошу взять ромашки. Все, у меня поезд через час. А ты начинай продумывать речь. И не надевай тот ужасный бордовый галстук, — Ханджи выскочила за дверь, едва не прищемив ею цветастую юбку.

— Будешь должна! — запоздало крикнул Эрвин ей вслед.

***

Столетний юбилей оркестра отмечали с размахом. В холле городской филармонии в срочном порядке сделали ремонт, покрасив обшарпанные колонны в белый и развесив на стенах черно-белые фотографии музыкантов. На длинных, покрытых скатертями столах стройными рядами стояли бокалы с шампанским и красным вином. Официанты в накрахмаленных рубашках с трудом протискивались сквозь толпу — людей пришло много, все билеты были выкуплены еще за месяц до концерта. Публика собралась элитная, куда ни глянь, наткнешься на очередную шишку. Женщины щеголяли вечерними платьями и сверкали украшениями, стараясь затмить ежесекундные вспышки фотоаппаратов. Мужчины в дорогих костюмах жали друг другу руки и пространно рассуждали о классической музыке. Выхватив обрывок очередного такого разговора, Эрвин поджал губы. В другое время никто из этих «экспертов» тут бы и не появился, большая часть пришла ради поддержания имиджа и новых знакомств.

Он высмотрел в толпе директора филармонии, которого знал достаточно давно, подошел и скромно поздравил. Из вежливости пригубил под его взглядом вина — сам Эрвин любил слушать музыку на трезвую голову, а уж выступать на публике по-другому вообще не мог. После перебросился парой слов с несколькими знакомыми чиновниками, пока не прозвучал третий звонок и вежливый голос из динамиков не пригласил всех в зал.

Когда гости расселись, а музыканты оркестра заняли свои места на сцене, конферансье — пожилая женщина в черном блестящем платье с высокой прической и неискренней улыбкой — объявила приветственное слово от управления культуры.

— Эрвин Смит, заместитель председателя муниципалитета.

Под жиденькие аплодисменты Эрвин поднялся на сцену. Сказал что-то торжественное и вдохновляющее, чувствуя себя неловко. Он не знал, как лучше встать: его слова были обращены и к оркестру, который сидел сзади, и к публике, которая расположилась впереди. Поэтому он стоял вполоборота, хотя часть музыкантов все равно оставалась за его спиной. Раздав грамоты музыкантам, он заметил, как по проходу между рядами к сцене несут огромный разлапистый букет... белых роз. Усилием воли Эрвин удержал лицо и объявил о вручении ценного подарка Леви Аккерману, главному дирижеру, который вдохнул в оркестр новую жизнь и под чьим руководством музыканты покорили не только местную, но и зарубежную публику.

В давящем молчаливом ожидании прошла целая минута. Леви Аккерман на сцене не появился. Эрвин обернулся и посмотрел на помощницу, которая стояла сразу за кулисами и должна была позвать Леви. На его вопросительный взгляд девушка сделала большие испуганные глаза и покачала головой.

— Что ж, дирижер готовится к выступлению, не будем его отвлекать, — выкрутился Эрвин. — А я, в свою очередь, больше не смею отвлекать вас от того, ради чего все мы сюда пришли — музыки!

Под чуть более активные аплодисменты он спустился в зал и занял свое место. Свет потух. На сцене появился дирижер, и публика буквально взорвалась овациями. Леви Аккерман, в черном фраке и белоснежной рубашке, поднялся на дирижерский подиум, поприветствовал оркестр, затем удостоил сдержанным кивком зал. На несколько секунд воцарилась абсолютная тишина — казалось, что и музыканты, и даже зрители затаили дыхание. Леви поднял левую руку, и зазвучала музыка.

Эрвин любил классическую музыку и когда-то в детстве посещал музыкальную школу по классу фортепиано, а потом бросил, увлекшись чем-то другим. Время от времени он ходил на концерты в филармонию или органный зал, но работа с каждым годом и каждой ступенькой карьерной лестницы государственной службы оставляла этого времени все меньше и меньше.

И все же Рахманинова он узнал с первых нот. «Рапсодия на тему Паганини» — хороший выбор, чтобы продемонстрировать неискушенному слушателю всю красоту и размах симфонического оркестра. А еще в музыке Рахманинова, как и в музыке любимого Эрвином Моцарта, была драма, печаль, но в то же время какая-то необъяснимая сила.

Леви Аккерман дирижировал очень эмоционально. В какой-то момент Эрвин забыл, что на сцене кроме дирижера есть еще оркестр и именно оркестр играет музыку. Казалось, что она исходит от стройной фигуры Леви. Казалось, что Леви и есть музыка. Он стоял спиной к залу, и его мимики не было видно, но одних жестов было достаточно, чтобы не остаться равнодушным. Движение охватывало не только его руки, но и голову, спину, плечи, ноги, уже через несколько минут его черные волосы растрепались и спутались, иногда складывалось впечатление, что он вот-вот оторвется от сцены и взлетит.

Когда концерт закончился, зал аплодировал стоя. Кто-то кричал «Браво!», кто-то украдкой смахивал слезы. С десяток человек потянулись к сцене с букетами цветов. Среди них Эрвин заметил злосчастные белые розы — его помощница, видимо, решила любой ценой довести начатое до конца. Леви с благодарностью принял все букеты и прямо на сцене передарил их музыкантам. Розы достались первой скрипке.

Праздничный фуршет в холле продолжился, теперь к нему присоединились и артисты оркестра. Среди взбудораженной толпы Эрвин заметил угольно-черную макушку и направился в ту сторону.

— Мистер Аккерман, — окликнул он и представился, когда Леви обернулся: — Эрвин Смит, заместитель председателя муниципалитета.

— Добрый вечер, мистер Смит.

— А на сцене вы кажетесь выше... — Эрвин осекся, очень явно представив Ханджи, которая бьет его по лбу кодексом деловой этики. Даже странно, обычно он не испытывал неловкости в общении с незнакомыми людьми и не допускал таких оплошностей. Но Леви в ответ только чуть удивленно приподнял брови. — Прошу прощения. Хотел поздравить вас лично, раз уж перед концертом не получилось. Отличное выступление.

— Благодарю.

— Позвольте вручить вам подарок от управления культуры за тот неоценимый вклад, который вы вносите в развитие классической музыки в нашем городе, — Эрвин достал из кармана коробочку с часами и протянул ее Леви.

— Спасибо, не нужно.

— Почему?

— Потому что управление должно тратить бюджетные деньги на что-то действительно нужное, а не на этот нафталиновый самопиар.

Это было до крайности прямолинейно. И даже немного обидно, хоть Эрвин и был полностью согласен со словами Леви. Но он давно отвык от того, что вещи можно называть своими именами — в чиновничьих кругах это считалось дурным тоном.

— Прошу прощения, — к ним подошла девушка в длинном черном платье — первая скрипка оркестра. Кажется, мисс Браус. — Это было в букете, который вы мне отдали. Думаю, это предназначено вам, — она протянула Леви небольшую открытку и, улыбнувшись Эрвину, отошла.

— «Мистер Аккерман, примите эти цветы в знак глубокого восхищения вами и вашим талантом. Когда вы на сцене, от вас невозможно отвести взгляд. Вы будто призма, раскладывающая свет на составляющие. Только наоборот — собираете воедино звуки отдельных инструментов, пропускаете через себя и проливаете свет музыки на слушателей. Вы — жемчужина нашего оркестра и гордость всего города. Спасибо вам за эту возможность прикоснуться к прекрасному», — прочитал Леви и посмотрел на Эрвина. Впервые на его губах мелькнуло подобие улыбки. — Это же ваш букет, мистер Смит?

— Это букет от управления культуры, — выдавил Эрвин, чувствуя, как по шее поднимается жар, а ворот рубашки стремительно сужается. Чертова Ханджи, по приезду ее ждет серьезный разговор. — Так на что же, по вашему мнению, должно тратить бюджетные деньги управление? — спросил он немного более надменно, чем собирался.

— На новый рояль, — не задумываясь ответил Леви.

— А что не так с этим?

— Ему больше сорока лет. Для хорошего инструмента это, конечно, не возраст, но когда его перевозили в этот зал, то уронили, из-за чего треснула рама. Починить ее невозможно. Ни один действительно уважающий себя пианист не станет играть на таком инструменте.

Честно говоря, Эрвин не ожидал такой просьбы. Концертный рояль явно стоит больше, чем ремонт в холле или новые кресла в зрительном зале, и выбить бюджет на такую покупку будет непросто. Но отступать было некуда — Леви Аккерман буквально впился взглядом в его лицо, оценивая реакцию.

— Что ж, рояль так рояль. Сделаю все, что смогу.

— Ясно. Всего хорошего, мистер Смит. Заходите к нам почаще. И поменяйте галстук, этот вам не идет, — Леви развернулся на каблуках, задев Эрвина фалдой своего фрака, и скрылся в толпе. Решил, что он один из тех чиновников, обещаниям которых никогда не суждено быть воплощенными в жизнь.

Эрвин собирался доказать, что Леви ошибается.

***

Процедура покупки рояля из городского бюджета была непростой. И если с подготовкой документов проблем почти не возникло — за это отвечала Ханджи, — то убедить депутатов и председателя муниципалитета утвердить изменения в бюджет оказалось намного сложнее. Эрвин встречался, доказывал, договаривался и даже пару раз поругался, когда его начали попрекать растратой денег на всякие пустяки, пока дороги рассыпаются, а пенсионеры голодают. Как минимум половина депутатского корпуса была уверена, что он получит приличный откат от филармонии, иначе с чего бы ему так переживать о покупке рояля. Таковы были реалии местной политики, и порой они доводили Эрвина до желания начистить кому-нибудь физиономию и никогда больше не пытаться сделать что-то для города.  
Леви Аккерман помогал ему всем чем мог — выступал на заседаниях комиссий, был связующим звеном между муниципалитетом и фирмой-продавцом, собирал письма от всемирно известных пианистов, которые подтверждали необходимость замены старого рояля. Сначала он относился к Эрвину с осторожностью, потом — со сдержанным любопытством, а когда однажды Эрвин упомянул свое неоконченное музыкальное образование и они несколько часов проговорили о музыке, окончательно сменил гнев на милость.

Эрвин стал чаще находить время на посещение филармонии. По крайней мере, он старался не пропускать выступления симфонического оркестра. Леви предлагал ему пригласительные, но он отказывался и покупал билеты в кассе, всегда выбирая левую сторону зала, чтобы крышка рояля не скрывала от него танцующую фигуру в черном. Леви танцевал, а не дирижировал — иначе это Эрвин назвать не мог. Выходил на сцену, кивком приветствовал зал и замерший оркестр, неизменным движением поддергивал рукава фрака, открывая белые манжеты рубашки на незатейливых серебристых запонках, и на полтора часа переносил слушателей вместе с завороженным Эрвином в какой-то параллельный мир.

Эрвин не дарил Леви цветов, но после концерта старался задержаться, чтобы поблагодарить на словах. Ему стало казаться, что во время финального поклона Леви осматривает зал, будто ищет кого-то, пока не встретится с ним взглядом. Эти моменты тоже во многом помогали Эрвину не сдаваться.

Однажды они с Леви пили чай в его кабинете в здании муниципалитета, уставшие и раздраженные после очередного раунда переговоров. Депутаты всеми силами и средствами пытались отложить покупку рояля на следующий год.

— Эрвин, скажи мне, — начал Леви, опираясь локтями на стол и кладя подбородок на переплетенные пальцы. — Ты ведь не ради музыки все это делаешь?

— Почему ты так решил? — Эрвин нахмурился и отставил чашку на стол.

— Потому, что раньше тебя так не заботила судьба оркестра и филармонии в целом.

— Раньше я не знал о том, что вам нужен новый рояль, — Эрвин пожал плечами. — Раньше я занимался другими вопросами. Ты знаешь, что наш органный зал де-юре находится в собственности церкви, а само здание в аварийном состоянии?

— Я не вчера родился, — Леви, похоже, такой ответ не убедил. — Смотри, как обстоят дела. Или ты честно говоришь мне, чего хочешь, или я додумываю сам. И вполне возможно, что додумаю я гораздо худшие причины, чем есть на самом деле. Я хочу знать, что буду тебе должен.

— Ничего. Я хочу, чтобы к нам приезжали с концертами известные музыканты. Чтобы наша филармония была предметом гордости города, а не предметом стыда.

— Я был о тебе лучшего мнения, — Леви поднялся, намереваясь уйти.

— Подожди, — окликнул его Эрвин. — Сядь, пожалуйста, — Леви сел, глядя на него в упор через стол. Своими вопросами он загнал Эрвина в тупик, и промолчать сейчас — значило испортить ту хрупкую дружбу, которая возникла между ними. — Я еще раз подчеркну, что мне от тебя ничего не нужно...

— Но?

— Никаких но. Просто ты мне нравишься.

Леви просил о честности, и это был самый честный ответ, на который Эрвин был способен.

— Ну... Это можно пережить, — Леви не выглядел шокированным или разочарованным, что обнадеживало.

— А о чем «гораздо худшем» думал ты, если не секрет?

— О том, что ты собираешься баллотироваться в мэры и хочешь, чтобы я за тебя агитировал.

— Какой ужас! — Эрвин рассмеялся, Леви улыбнулся уголком губ. — А ты бы не стал? Если бы я действительно собрался баллотироваться в мэры?

— М-м, нет.

— Почему?

— Ты слишком правильный.

— Это комплимент? Я польщен.

— Размечтался. И месяца не пройдет, как тебя с твоей правильностью сожрут свои же. И в этом случае я должен буду решить — либо бежать, как крыса с корабля, либо тонуть вместе с тобой. А я терпеть не могу крыс.

— Я учту твое предложение, — Эрвин не мог перестать улыбаться.

— Сначала добейся покупки рояля, а там посмотрим, — Леви снова помрачнел, и это моментально вернуло Эрвина с небес на землю. Вот теперь он расшибется, но в филармонии будет новый рояль!

***

Спустя больше полугода совместной борьбы с бюрократией и невежеством двести тысяч евро были заложены в бюджет, а еще через три месяца новенький «Steinway» красовался на сцене филармонии. Директор рассыпался в бесконечных благодарностях и обещал Эрвину бесплатный вход на все концерты, грамоту и фотографию в холле. Эрвин отказывался как мог, но с удовольствием согласился на импровизированный мини-концерт пианиста, сыгравшего его любимые произведения. Леви пообещал договориться о премьерном выступлении с каким-нибудь известным музыкантом. Счастливее всех, как ни странно, выглядела Ханджи. Она носилась вокруг рояля, фотографировала его со всех ракурсов, без умолку болтала, лезла обниматься и в целом вела себя как ребенок, которому купили новую дорогую игрушку. Вечер закончился в кафе, где они засиделись до поздней ночи, строя грандиозные планы.

Перед первым выступлением оркестра с новым роялем Эрвин заехал в филармонию пораньше, чтобы увидеться с Леви и пожелать удачи. Генеральная репетиция недавно закончилась, встретившаяся ему в коридоре мисс Браус сказала, что мистер Аккерман еще на сцене. Эрвин вышел из-за кулис и увидел того, стоящего на дирижерском подиуме лицом к залу.

— Привет, — негромко поздоровался он. Леви ненадолго обернулся, а затем продолжил разглядывать пустые кресла. — Волнуешься?

— Немного.

Эрвин подошел и встал рядом с подиумом. Так он был почти одного роста с невысоким Леви.

— Сегодня в этом зале впервые выступит Жан Кирштейн. Мы дружим уже пять лет, и я ни разу за это время так и не смог уговорить его приехать. А буквально через несколько часов он будет играть здесь Рахманинова, Чайковского и Гершвина. Спасибо, — Эрвин скорее почувствовал, чем увидел, что Леви смотрит на него.

— Это общая победа.

— И все же она была бы невозможна без тебя.

— Я могу что-то еще сделать?

— Конечно. Я набросаю тебе список, обсудим, когда будет время, — усмехнулся Леви. — Тут еще много работы.

— А для тебя? Могу я что-то сделать лично для тебя? — Эрвин спрашивал серьезно, и Леви тоже перестал улыбаться.

Он задумчиво посмотрел на Эрвина, прежде чем вздохнуть и отвести взгляд.

— Ты сделал достаточно. Дальше я должен всего добиться сам, — его голос звучал одновременно грустно и уверенно. Свет сценических прожекторов очерчивал его строгий профиль и тонкие напряженные пальцы, обхватившие поручень.

— Чего добиться? К какой цели ты стремишься?

— Я хочу выступать в Венской опере, — Леви смотрел прямо перед собой, но вряд ли видел то же, что и Эрвин. — Хочу чувствовать многовековую историю в каждом камне, а не смотреть на эти бездушные обшарпанные стены. Хочу играть для тех, кто действительно любит музыку, слышит ее и стремится к ней, а не для пенсионеров, которым негде больше провести вечер.

Эрвин не мог не чувствовать восхищения.

— Ты достоин этого, — сказал он настолько уверенно, насколько позволило перехватившее вдруг дыхание.

У него самого никогда не было такой грандиозной цели. Поменять систему власти в стране? Он всегда знал, что не сможет добиться этого за свою короткую жизнь, поэтому даже не позволял себе мечтать, чтобы не разочароваться. А то, что он мог сделать, было куда более прозаичным, чем Венский оркестр. Леви не боялся мечтать, не боялся разочароваться, и это бесстрашие выдавало в нем настоящего бойца. Эрвин знал, что у него все получится.

— Когда будешь выступать там, я могу рассчитывать на скидку? Или, может, даже на пригласительный?

— Конечно. Я зарезервирую для тебя постоянное место. Где-то на галерке, за колонной, — Леви спустился с подиума и сел за рояль. Провел пальцами по крышке, открыл ее и мягким движением, будто на пробу, нажал несколько клавиш. Эрвин подошел и встал сбоку.

— Играешь?

— Немного, — Леви поддернул рукава и поставил руки в исходную позицию. Замер на пару секунд, как перед началом концерта, а затем из Эрвина разом выбило весь воздух.

Он не считал себя фанатом Бетховена, но «Лунная соната» была особенной музыкой. Она не принадлежала этому бренному миру, она была чем-то, что пришло свыше и находилось за гранью понимания примитивного человеческого разума. Слушать ее было почти физически больно — настолько она была идеальна. А видеть, как играет ее Леви — с закрытыми глазами, упавшей на лоб прядью и залегшей между бровей складкой, — и вовсе походило на запретное наслаждение, украденное у богов. Освещенная сцена на фоне тонущего в темноте пустого зала создавала атмосферу интимности, будто на свете не осталось никого, кроме них. Эрвин чувствовал, что еще немного, и его просто разорвет от переполняющих эмоций. Он прикусил губу и сжал ладони в кулаки, сдерживая безумное желание прикоснуться к Леви. Провести подушечками пальцев по его щеке, чтобы убедиться — он реален, он рядом, он живет в том же мире, что и Эрвин, в отличие от неземной музыки, которая заполняла пространство, отражалась от стен, заставляла раствориться в ней и забыть себя.

Но вот звуки рояля начали стихать, а ком в горле уменьшился настолько, что Эрвин наконец смог вдохнуть. Леви сидел, положив руки на колени и все еще не открывая глаз, словно бесплотное божество, словно мираж, который манит усталого путника. И тогда Эрвин решился. Поднял руку и прикоснулся к светлой коже на его скуле — едва-едва, готовый в любую секунду отдернуть руку. Он хотел сказать что-то, как-то поблагодарить Леви за все испытанные эмоции, дать понять, насколько этот момент волшебен и ценен для него, но не мог подобрать подходящих слов. Речь была бессильна перед музыкой. Кажется, кто-то ошибся, написав, что вначале было слово. Вначале была музыка — теперь Эрвин знал это.  
А когда Леви поднял на него взгляд серых глаз, он понял — Леви тоже знает. Всегда знал.

***

Премьерный концерт прошел более чем успешно, а Жан Кирштейн стал первым среди всемирно известных пианистов, которые выступили в этом зале. За ним охотно потянулись другие — теперь уровень инструмента позволял приглашать даже самых требовательных музыкантов, — поднимая известность не только самой филармонии, но и оркестра, который все чаще стал ездить в другие страны с гастролями.

Эрвин с Ханджи не успокоились на достигнутом — на следующий год уже была запланирована реставрация зала на третьем этаже. Чуть позже для проведения концертов оборудовали и холл, акустика которого не уступала основному залу, а необычная локация привлекала больше людей, особенно молодых. Леви с еще несколькими музыкантами разработал специальную программу для детей, во время которой лауреаты детских конкурсов играли на сцене вместе с оркестром.

Как-то он сказал, что те музыканты, которые играют с Жаном Кирштейном на одной сцене, потом имеют большой успех. Так и оказалось, хотя Эрвин был уверен, что дело вовсе не в Жане Кирштейне. Леви пригласили играть с Берлинским оркестром.  
Это было невероятное событие — никого из музыкантов филармонии за все время ее существования еще не приглашали в оркестр такого уровня на постоянную основу.

— Не Венский, но на первое время сойдет, — шутил Леви, пытаясь скрыть свою радость и волнение.

Когда он уехал, Эрвину стали часто сниться черно-белые сны: черные и белые клавиши, играющие музыку, которую наутро он не мог вспомнить; черные рукава и белые манжеты с серебристыми запонками; черные волосы и белая кожа. Иногда он чувствовал во сне тонкую шерсть фрака под своими ладонями, скрывающую твердое, горячее тело. Слышал жалобное нестройное «ля», когда прижимал Леви спиной к клавишам, и строгое «Помнешь костюм — убью!». Наутро ему каждый раз было мучительно стыдно — Леви бы не простил такого обращения с инструментом, да даже одних мыслей об этом. Он перестал слушать классическую музыку — без Леви вся она стала казаться плоской и неживой.

Пару раз в год они созванивались. Леви рассказывал про роскошные залы, про работу с музыкантами, которых раньше мечтал хотя бы увидеть, про теплую солнечную осень в Германии. Эрвин рассказывал про перевод государственных услуг в электронную форму, про новый музей с фильмом, который проектируется одновременно на четыре стены, про то, что Ханджи завела кота прямо в своем кабинете в управлении.

Через три года Леви впервые выступил с оркестром в Венской государственной опере. После концерта он позвонил Эрвину, и они долго молчали, не кладя трубку.

— Я... так рад за тебя, — выдохнул наконец Эрвин, хотя хотел сказать совсем не это.

— Ты же помнишь, что я обещал тебе пригласительный?

— На галерке за колонной, помню.

— Приедешь?

— Как только получится вырваться. Кто бы мне сказал раньше, что должность мэра не предполагает отпусков.

— Оформи рабочую командировку.

— Это же коррупция.

— Ты слишком правильный. И это снова не комплимент.

— Какой есть, — Эрвин вздохнул и улыбнулся.

Прошло несколько месяцев, прежде чем ему все же удалось вырваться на пару дней в Вену. Прилетал он всего за пару часов до начала концерта, и Леви не мог встретить его, поэтому оставил пригласительный на входе. Эрвин уже был до этого в Венской опере, но теперь смотрел на нее совсем другими глазами — глазами Леви. Он пытался увидеть то, что спрятано между строк, пытался услышать музыку, которой пропитаны сами стены этого здания, почувствовать ее историю, ее расцветы и падения. Впитать частицу тех эмоций, которые оставляли тысячи и тысячи слушателей, приезжающих сюда из всех уголков мира. Венская опера была зданием только для обывателей, для музыкантов она была храмом, и Эрвин чувствовал почти религиозный трепет, когда входил под свод главного зала.

Леви вышел на сцену под аплодисменты зрителей и музыкантов оркестра — в черном фраке с белой рубашкой и серебристыми запонками. Такой знакомый и в то же время совершенно другой. Самый молодой дирижер Венского оркестра за последние двести лет и всемирная знаменитость. Поклонился — чуть ниже, чем раньше. Мазнул взглядом по залу и отвернулся. Поддернул рукава до боли знакомым жестом и поднял левую руку.

К своему стыду Эрвин понял, что почти не замечает музыку. Его музыка была в жестах — таких же эмоциональных, как и раньше, но теперь более уверенных и властных. Весь концерт он не мог отвести взгляд от фигуры Леви, вспоминая давно забытое чувство того, как один человек может давно известную композицию заставить заиграть совершенно новыми красками. Эрвин словно заново учился слушать и слышать. Как же точно Ханджи когда-то написала в заставившей его краснеть открытке — Леви был призмой, помогавшей ему видеть свет.

Он аплодировал так громко, что ладони сначала начали чесаться, а потом болеть. И с трудом заставил себя не бежать в холл, грубо расталкивая слишком медленных посетителей локтями. Леви появился минут через пятнадцать. Его тут же окружила толпа каких-то людей, но он увидел Эрвина и извинился, протискиваясь мимо двух пожилых немок в его сторону. Какой-то мужчина окликнул его по фамилии, и Леви, оглядевшись, схватил Эрвина за рукав.

— Пойдем, тут нам не дадут поговорить нормально.

Они вышли из холла в какой-то длинный безлюдный коридор. Скорее всего, это была территория исключительно для артистов.

«Ну как тебе?» и «Я скучал» прозвучали одновременно. Эрвин смущенно улыбнулся.

— Великолепно. Как и всегда. «Когда вы на сцене, от вас невозможно отвести взгляд».

— А без подсказок Ханджи? — сощурился Леви.

— Помнишь, я сказал, что ты этого достоин? Так вот, я был неправ. Это они достойны тебя. Этот оркестр, этот зал, эта страна.

— А наш оркестр, филармония и страна, значит, не достойны?

— Нам еще очень много нужно сделать, чтобы заслужить тебя.

— Эрвин, я... — Леви запнулся, собираясь с мыслями. — Я думаю вернуться.

— Куда вернуться? — не понял Эрвин. — В Берлинский оркестр?

— Нет. Домой.

— Ты сумасшедший? Это же твоя мечта — выступать в Венской опере.

— Была. И я ее осуществил. Тут правда очень здорово — профессиональные музыканты, первоклассные инструменты, гастроли по всему миру, зарплата хорошая, но... Это сложно объяснить. Они здесь словно достигли вершины, какой-то верхней точки, выше которой пока что никто не может подняться — ни они, ни тем более я. Тут все будто бы замерло. Я это чувствую, и мне от этого тяжело. Я привык двигаться куда-то. И только оказавшись тут, я понял, сколько возможностей открыто передо мной дома и сколько всего я могу сделать. Помнишь, я спрашивал, почему ты не уедешь, хотя тебя много раз звали и в Великобританию, и в Нидерланды, и в Штаты. А ты отвечал, что еще не все сделал дома. Я тогда не мог понять тебя, а теперь понимаю.

— Хорошо подумай, прежде чем принимать такое сложное решение.

— Я уже подумал, Эрвин. Я возвращаюсь домой. И я тоже скучал.

Эрвин протянул руку и обхватил узкую ладонь Леви, сжав его пальцы.

— Ну и что мне делать с такой знаменитостью в городе?

— Что хочешь, — Леви посмотрел на их сцепленные руки, а затем снова взглянул на Эрвина. Его глаза блестели в неярком свете ламп. — Но снова помнешь костюм — точно убью!


End file.
